A Tale of Revenge and Love
by sierradawn33
Summary: When Aurora is 8 years old she has to watch her whole family be slaughtered. Someone finds her, takes her under there wing, and she becomes a legend. Follow Aurora as she has wants Revenge yet also falls in love. OC/Itachi
1. Chapter 1

I'm kneeling on the ground. A man behind me is holding me down with one hand as his other is making my head look forward as his friends kill off my family.

My brother.

My sister.

My mama.

My papa.

My grandmama.

My aunt.

My uncle.

All the people I grew up with all killed and thrown to the ground like trash. I hear screaming, but that's when I realize. That screaming was coming from me. I didn't notice. My scream terrifies even myself. I can't stop.

"Keep her alive." Says a man with pure black hair and black eyes.

"Why?" Asks the man that made me watch as my family was murdered.

"I want to scare the next village over. This little girl will be so traumatized that it will scare the living hell out of them. You," He points to man holding a blood red dagger. "Hold her down while Marcus carves our symbol on her back." That's when I start crying the hardest. I'm honestly scared to death. They killed my family and now they want to mark me. The man with the dagger comes and holds me down while Marcus rips the back of my shirt and starts at the nape of my neck. He digs deep enough that even I know it would leave a scar.

While he carves my back my body starts to numb. I stop crying and screaming. I can't feel anything.

After about 5 minutes Marcus and the other man crawl off my back and stand up. With one swift hit to my face I was knocked out.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of rotten corpses and slight rain that was coming down.

I open my eyes and I don't see my family laying where they were when the man knocked me out. I slowly stand up and look to my left and then to my right. When I don't see my family I get the sudden urge to turn around.

There. Hanging from the branches was my family. They were hanging from the tree were we had worshiped and played just the other day. I scream and fall to my knees. My scream seems to bring the storm. The rain pores its hardest. The thunder cracks the loudest it has ever cracked. The lightning flashes the brightest it has ever flashed before.

I cry and cry. For hours it has seemed i had been on my knees crying and praying that this had not happened. Then I start to pinch myself to try to get myself to wake up. No matter how hard I try it only seems to bring a wave of more pain. Pain of the realization that yes, this did happen to me and yes, I was now an orphan.

I had no loving family.

I had no home.

I had no one to turn to.

I was alone in this world.

I know that I need to be strong but the pain just seems to overcome that thought. After almost a whole day and half of a night I stop crying. I don't get up. No, all I do is look at the tree of my dead relatives and I stare and start to feel numb.

* * *

Pein POV

Run, stop and rest, and run some more. That's all my life is pretty much. It's dull and has no meaning. I am in the middle of making an organization called the Akatsuki. I only had a couple of members.

I was heading back to my home village and the current main base which was Ame. I am in the middle of bringing Ame back to its former glory. All of a sudden I hear a scream. A scream that was filled with so much pain and fear. This scream had lasted for over 20 seconds and then it stopped for a little bit then it began again. I started to run towards the scream. I come to a stop when I approached a big house that was on fire. I could still hear the scream. I followed it to a hill that was behind the burning home. I see a girl around 8. she was on her knees and she was the one that had made the banshee like scream. I walked a little closer and saw what she was screaming at.

Her family. Slit throats, tied and hung up side down from a tall tree. From the smell I could tell they had been there for a while. This was sick. When I made another step I stepped on something gooey. I looked down and it was a pile of blood and organs.

Little girl was still screaming and crying. I felt a pang in my heart for her. Who could cause such pain to such a small little girl.

I watched as she wept and screamed for so many hours until she suddenly stopped. When she stopped the storm stopped. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the tree. Still on her knees she just stares at it. That's when I notice her back. Her shirt was ripped and I saw the symbol that was on her. It was a triangle with a circle in the middle with a line going vertical in the middle from the top of the triangle through the circle and out from the bottom.

She starts to stand slowly obviously in pain from her injuries. She turns around still looking at the ground. She slowly lifts her head and she sees me. I stare into her eyes they were dull and lifeless. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. She doesn't even bother brushing them away.

"What do you want? Who are you?" The little girl asks.

"I heard screaming and came to see what was happening and my name is Pein little one." I say. I notice that her hair is black as night and it goes down to her thighs with a wave to it. Her eyes were a bright blue yet still dull and lifeless. Her lips were blood red almost like she had lipstick on and she was pale white almost like snow. "What happened?"

Her tears fall faster. "Can't you tell." She says in the iciest voice. She then points to the tree.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Aurora." She replies.

"Is that all of your family?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to come to Ame with me?" I ask Aurora. She looks to the ground and then turns to the tree. For a couple of minutes she stares at the tree and then she turns to me.

"Yes. On one condition."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Train me to become stronger and help me take revenge for what they did to my family." Aurora says.

"Alright I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't really know where this story is going all I know is that I enjoyed doing this chapter. Please leave reviews and tell me if you liked it. **

**Please and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora POV

When Pein agreed to my only condition he slowly walked up to me. He gently pulled me up and put me on his back. He does it just like my father had just yesterday morning. Thinking this another course of sobs come from me and I can not hold the tears back.

"Shush child. You are safe now." Pein whispers to me. All that I do is lay my head down on one of his shoulders. I still can't stop the tears from flowing.

_Mamma. _

_Papa._

_Grandmama._

_Sister._

_Brother._

_Uncle._

As I think there names I whisper so low not even Pein could hear. "I miss you already. I miss you so much."

* * *

Time Skip to Reaching Ame 

Aurora POV

"Can you walk?" Pein asks me.

"Yes." I reply. He sets me down on my feet gently and puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me through the gates. We walk slowly because of the pain in my back and from the way they had pinned me down. We walk through the streets of such an industrialized village it almost leaves me stunned.

After about 10 minutes of walking you end up at the bottom of a huge large tower. We reach a tall door and he takes his had off of my shoulder and opens the door for me. I stand there. All I see is darkness through the door.

"It's alright my child. You can go in. There is nothing to be afraid of." He says to me. I take a step. Then another step. I keep taking steps slowly until I'm inside the door. It's so dark in this room. I hear a little '_Click' _then the lights turn on to show a huge room that is just plain, but when I look to my right there is a huge elegant staircase. He grabs my shoulder very gently and leads me up the stairs. We go up stairs after stairs until we have reached the top floor. He then leads me through a series of hallways and we stop at elegant looking double doors. He opens the doors and inside a beautiful office. It has a large cherry oak chair and large desk. Behind the desk is a large window giving a beautiful view of the village.

"You can sit there if you want little one." He says while pointing to a chair close to the window.

"Ok." I reply in a monotone.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"8." I reply.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." I probably need to eat. I just think I won't be able to stomach food.

"When was the last time you ate?"

" I don't know. 2 or maybe 3 days. I'm just not up to eating." I say still in my monotone.

_'Sigh' _"Okay." He says.

_'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_

"Come in." Pein says. The doors open to reveal a women with beautiful blue hair that was down but also had a slightly on the side. She had gorgeous amber eyes. She wore the same cloak as Pein. She looks at Pein then she looks at me.

"Who's the little one?" She says in a very sweet tone. I don't answer. When Pein sees this he answers for me.

"Konan this is Aurora. Aurora this is Konan." He says to both Konan and I. I feel nasty. Both her and Pein look so nice and clean and I'm cover in blood while my shirt in the back is covered and ripped. I have no shoes all that I have is mud covering my feet. My hair has blood and mud on it. I also know that I have a blood smeared all over my face. "Konan will you take Aurora to your room and help her get cleaned up." She looks at me and smiles. I get up slowly and start walking towards her. She stretches her hand out for me to take. I stare at it for a little while and I grab it. She leads me down a series of doors and halways. After a couple of minutes we stop at a beautiful cheery oak door. She opens the door and I walk inside.

"Okay Aurora I'm going to run you a bath and you can get in. While you are in there I'm going to get you something to wear. Okay?" She says.

"Okay." I reply. She walks through I normal sized door and turns on the light. Soon I hear water running. After about 5 minutes the water turns off and Konan walks out.

"Okay the water is all set. There is shampoo, conditioner, and body wash."

"Thank you." I say. She walks out and lightly closes the door. I walk into the bathroom and see the steaming hot oval bathtub. I take of what's left of my shirt and I look at my back in the mirror. The mark the had left me would leave the nastiest scar. I take of the rest of my clothes and step into the water. Slowly the water turned into a dark brown. When I was fully in the water a started to wash my hair and my body. After that I sit in the water and just stare at it.

_'Knock' 'Knock' _"Aurora are you okay?" Konan asks from behind the door.

"Yeah." I say. I get out of the water and grab the towel Konan had laid out for me. I wrap the towel around myself and I walk to the door and opened it. Konan is standing right in front of it with clothes in her hands.

"Here you go sweety. You can get changed in the bathroom if you want."

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem sweety. Just don't be scared to ask for anything." After she says this I turn around with the clothes in my hand and slowly close the door. The clothes Konan had given me was underwear, a pretty white dress, and cute white roman sandals. When I put the dress o0n it reaches to my knees and then I put the roman sandals on. I then go to the mirror and put it in the braid my mom had always put it in. She always called it a flower braid. When I'm done I step out of the bathroom and I see Konan sitting on the bed.

"You are really pretty." She says to me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Pein wants to talk to you." When she says that she grabs my hand and leads me back to Peins office. She knocks three times like she did last time.

"Come in." Pein says to us. We walk in and he looks at me in amazement. "Konan could you leave me and Aurora alone for a minute I need to ask her some questions."

"Of course." Konan then turns to leave and closes the door lightly. I go to the same chair as before and sit down and look out the window.

"Who were the people that attacked your family?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"How long were they there?"

"For only about an hour."

"They did that much destruction in only one short hour?"

"Yeah I guess they did."

"Wow. Okay well you will stay here with me, Konan, and also the other members of the organization I run. I only have a few right now and they will all be back tomorrow so you can meet them." He looks at me and then looks out the window. "Did Konan do your hair?"

"No I did it. The women in our family always have braids in our hair unless we are asleep."

"You did a very good job."

"Thank you."

"I'm very sorry on what happened to you and your family."

"It's fine and it's not your fault."

"Well, I think you need to go to bed and have a goodnight sleep. If you need anything my room is across the hall from yours.

"Thank you Pein."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, the second chapter is up. I enjoy writing this story. If you have any ideas or anything just let me know. Also, criticism is always welcome.**

**Read and Review.**

**Please and Thank You. **


End file.
